


밤의 코러산트를 본 적이 있어?

by suaviter



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (past) First Order Rey, Aftermath of Extended Mind Probe Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Retired Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaviter/pseuds/suaviter
Summary: 모든 일이 끝난 뒤에도 레이는 이따금씩 꿈을 꾸었다.





	밤의 코러산트를 본 적이 있어?

**Author's Note:**

> 이전에 트위터에서 짧게 이야기했던, 제다이 사원에서의 사건 이후 벤 솔로가 스노크에게 가지 않고 도망쳐 포스를 차단한 채로 숨어 사는 삶을 택하고, 그 후 얼마 안 되어 자쿠에서 스캐빈저로 일하며 살던 레이가 스노크에게 발견되어 퍼스트 오더에서 자라게 되는 썰을 기반으로 한 글입니다.

 

Have You Ever Seen Coruscant at Night-cycle?

 

 

 

   레이는 내 진짜 이름이 아니야. 알고 있어? 레이는 말했다. 내가 아주 어렸을 때 발견했던 반란군 헬멧에 그 이름이 써 있었어. ‘티어폰 옐로 에이스 편대의 캡틴 도스밋 레이.’ 길고 추운 밤을 견딜 수 없을 때면 난 그 헬멧을 찾아 뒤집어쓰고 ‘레이’가 누구일지, 어디서 왔을지를 상상하곤 했지. 언제부터 내가 그 이름으로 날 소개하기 시작했는지는 모르겠어. 하지만 확실한 건 조금 더 나이를 먹어 상상 놀이를 그만두게 된 뒤에도 난 도스밋 레이의 헬멧을 간직하고 있었단 거야. 넌 아주 운이 좋아, 어린 친구야. 그게 그렇게 말하는 것 같았어. 네게는 아무도 아무것도 없지. 바로 그렇기 때문에 너는 언제든지 네가 바라는 모습대로 자신을 재창조할 수 있단다. 

 

\-----

 

   모든 일이 끝난 뒤에도 레이는 이따금씩 꿈을 꾸었다. 대부분은 이전에 있었던 일들의 정확한 일대일 재현이었고, 자잘한 디테일이 변하거나 사건의 순서나 시점이 바뀌거나 하는 일조차도 거의 없었다. 레이는 자신은 상상력이 부족한 편이라고 생각했기 때문에 이를 크게 이상하게 생각하지는 않았다. 애초에 다른 사람들의 꿈은 현실에서 일어났던 일에 바탕을 두고 있다 하더라도 좀더 버라이어티가 있는 게 보통이란 걸 알게 된 것도 최근의 일이었다. 그들의 꿈보다 자신의 현실이 더 극적이기 때문에 뇌가 각색의 필요성을 느끼지 못하는 것일지도 모른다고 레이는 생각했다 — 어쨌거나 그녀의 꿈들은 무미건조한 법은 없었다. 이번 꿈에서 레이는 열 네 살이었고 그녀가 있는 곳은 스노크의 광활한 알현실 한가운데였다.

   여자 하나가 높은 옥좌에 앉은 스노크와 그 아래 홀의 중심에 선 레이 사이에 서있었다. 양 팔이 등 뒤로 결박되어 있었고 눈과 얼굴 대부분을 가리는 구속구가 씌워져 있었다. 그녀가 입은 밝은 회색 옷은 여기저기 구김이 가고 얼룩이 져 있긴 했지만 얼른 보아도 질 좋은 개버울로 지은 것이 분명했고 어깨에는 신공화국의 표식이 뚜렷하게 수놓여 있었다. 스노크의 손짓에 구속구가 바닥으로 떨어지며 날카로운 소리를 냈다. 크게 뜬 눈으로 어둑어둑한 방 안을 두리번거리는 여자는 창백했고 어두운 갈색의 머리카락이 달라붙은 이마엔 땀이 번들거렸다. 하지만 그럼에도 불안을 겉으로 드러내지 않으려는 듯 굳게 다문 그녀의 입매는 반항적이었고 곧게 편 어깨는 우아했다.

   레이는 그녀를 처음 본 순간부터 증오했다.

   "상용으로 등록된 화물선을 타고 필리오 근처를 맴돌고 있던 걸 붙잡았다고 하더구나.” 스노크가 말했다. “그냥 지나가는 길인 척을 하려면, 글쎄, 실제 화물을 싣는 정성 정도는 보여야 하는 것 아닐까? 이런 외진 곳에 검문 따윈 없으리라 생각했겠지. 전형적인 공화국 관료다운 오만함이다.”

   여자는 대답을 하지 않았다. 스노크는 이번엔 레이에게 말했다.

   “자쿠를 인신매매가 판치는 무법지대로 버려둔 게 바로 이런 작자들이지. 거기서 일어나는 일들에서 눈을 돌려버리고 대신 이득을 챙겼어."

   제가 그걸 모를까요? 레이는 여자를 노려보며 대꾸하려다 말을 삼켰다. 그녀가 퍼스트 오더 데이터베이스에 대한 최상급 접근권한을 얻자마자 가장 먼저 찾아본 것이 자쿠에 대한 정보였다. 레이는 탓할 사람을 찾고 있었고 그건 어렵지 않았다. 예정되어 있던 시찰이 몇 번이나 취소되었는지를 알아내는 것도, 조합이니, 연합이니 하는 그럴싸한 이름으로 포장한 단체의 장들이 자쿠에서 뜨겁거나 차가운 몸뚱이들을 팔아넘겨 번 돈으로 이너 림의 의원들에게 얼마의 기부금을 만들어 바쳤는가를 찾는 것도, 그런 돈을 받은 의원들과 그 ‘사업가’들의 이름이 무엇이었는지를 외우는 것도— 어렵지 않았다. (“그렇게 보지 마. 네가 뭐라 하든 여전히 난 후회 안 해.”)

   "물론 알고 있지요, 지도자님."

   그녀는 대신 그렇게 답했다. 공손하게. 겸손하게. 레이가 자쿠에서 벗어나기 위해 스노크를 필요로 했던 것만큼이나 그도 그녀를 필요로 했다는 걸 깨닫게 된 것은 몇 년 뒤의 일이었다. 스노크는 레이의 기억 놀음을 우습다는 듯 비뚜름한 미소로 지켜만 보면서도 —그는 다른 사람 앞에서 레이의 꾸며낸 과거 이야기들을 반박하지 않았다. 레이를 직접 자쿠에서 데려왔던 장교와 스톰트루퍼들은 모두 죽었다— 절대로 그녀가 자신의 진짜 출신을 잊게 두지는 않았다. 널 그 모래구덩이에서 건져온 게 누구인지를 기억해라. 네가 하는 모든 일은 오직 내가 허용하기에, 허용하는 동안만 가능하다… 그것이 스노크의 메시지였다.

   "공화국은 노예제를 용납하지 않아."

   그때 여자가 갑자기 말했다. 레이는 스노크를 바라보았지만 그는 아무런 반응을 하지 않았다.

   "그래?" 레이는 여자에게 한 걸음 다가섰다. "내가 거기서 지내는 동안 그 잘난 공화국에서 무슨 조치를 취했다는 얘긴 한 번도 못 들었는데."

   "알았다면 분명히 그날로 대책위원회가 조직되어서—"

   "몰랐다고? 너희들 중 아무도?"

   레이는 잠시 눈을 감았다 떴다.

   "그렇다면 너희들은 게으르군. 자쿠에서 그건 죽을 죄야."

   “넌…" 여자의 눈길이 일순간 부드러워졌다. "노예였니?”

   아니야, 난— 아니야. 난 언제나 자유로웠어. 바보 같은 믿음 때문에 기회를 잡지 못하고 있었을 뿐 언제든 떠날 수 있었어. 하지만 레이는 바로 대답하지 못했다. 그녀가 눈만 깜박이고 있자 여자의 얼굴에 연민의 빛이 서렸다. 모든 것을 이해한다는 듯한 표정이 —감히, 아름다운 회색 옷을 입은 주제에— 커다란 다갈색 눈에 떠오르는 것을 보자 다시 분노가 치밀어 올랐다. 스노크는 이 여자를 죽이라고 그녀를 호출한 것일까? ("그러면서도 난 생각했어. 저런 사람이 우리 엄마였다면— 그 사람에게는 그때의 나만한 딸이 둘 있었어. 아무도 내게 말해주지 않았지만 어쩐지 이미 알고 있었고 나는 질투 때문에 가슴이 찢어질 것 같았지.")

   “그런 게 아니다. 아니고말고.” 스노크가 느릿느릿 말했다. 여자는 혼란스러운 듯 고개를 돌려 그를 올려다보았다. “단순한 처형을 위해 널 부를 필요는 없지. 가장 아둔한 스톰트루퍼라도 블라스터 한 자루만 있으면 할 수 있는 일이니. 넌 그보단 훨씬 유용한 역할을 수행할 수 있을 게다.”

   레이는 이해가 빠른 편이었다.

   “스카이워커의 행방 말이군요.”

   “그래. 일반적인 심문으로는 이 자의 입을 열 수 없었다고 하더구나.”

   여자의 몸이 크게 한 번 흔들렸다. 그것이 웃음 때문이었음을 레이는 뒤늦게 알아차렸다.

   “이 동네에선 ‘일반적인 심문’이란 고문이라는 뜻으로 통하는 말인가 보군. 네 말대로 고문으론 내 입을 못 열 거다. 아니면 이제 와 무슨 보상을 약속할 생각이냐? 여기까지 온 이상 내가 살아 돌아갈 일은 없단 건 알고 있어. 오르가나 장군님의 말이 옳았다는 걸 전 은하에 알리지 못하는 게 아쉬울 뿐이다.”

   도발의 의도가 분명하게 느껴지는 말이었으나 스노크는 여자를 무시했다. “쉬운 것부터 시작하지. 우선은 적당히 훑어보기만 해도 좋다. 이전에 내가 보여줬던 대로 해 보거라.”

   스노크는 레이를 처음 데려왔을 때 기억을 탐색한 적이 있었다. 잘 색인된 문서철을 넘기듯 머릿속을 훑고 침범하던 차갑고 무심한 손길. (“그 순간에 난 결심했어. 언젠가 그자를 죽이겠다고. 그가 몰랐던 건지, 알고도 상관 없다고 여겼던 건지는 아직도 모르겠어.”) 잊을 수 없는 경험이었다. 하지만 그 한 번만으로는 부족했다. 그녀가 아무리 뛰어난 재능을 가졌다고 해도— 열 네 살의 레이는 보호자의 가이던스를 구하며 그가 앉은 옥좌가 있는 높은 단을 올려다보았지만 스노크의 표정은 그림자에 가려져 보이지 않았다. 육신으로부터 분리된 것처럼 멀게 들리는 목소리만이 방을 울렸다. 스노크는 자신을 잘 드러내지 않았다. 옥좌의 배치까지도 모두 그러한 효과를 위해 계산된 것일 터이다. 그런 그의 방식을 마음 속에서 비웃을 수 있게 된 것이 언제부터였던가? 연막과 거울들…

   레이는 심호흡을 하고 손을 뻗었다. 눈을 감자 모든 게 조금 더 명료해졌다. 가장 먼저 스노크가 있다. 그는… 뻥 뚫린 구멍 같았다. 단지 그 공백이 거기에 있다는 것만을 알 수 있을 뿐 아무것도 감지할 수 없었다. 하지만 지금 그녀는 스노크를 읽으려는 것이 아니었다. 레이는 자기 앞의 흐릿한 형체로 주의를 돌렸다. 포스 안에서 여자의 모습은 연기로 만들어진 구와 비슷한 느낌이었다. 끊임없이 움직이고 한 데 뭉쳤다가는 다시 비산한다. 조심스럽게 손을 뻗어 표면을 어루만지면 미약하나마 반발력이 느껴지고 동시에 레이 자신의 것이 아닌 생각들이 흘러들어왔다. _이 아이는 누구일까? 이런 곳에 있기에는 너무 어리다. 장교들도 너무 어렸어…_ 이 안에는 레이가 원하는 물건이 있다. 어떻게 하면 이 뚜껑을 뜯어내고 그 아래의 부품을 건질 수 있을까? 레이는 일류 스캐빈저다운 기민함으로 돌려 뺄 리벳이나 지렛대를 끼울 구멍을 찾는다. 그리고 순간적으로 틈이 생기자 단숨에 팔꿈치까지 밀어넣는다. 

 

\-----

 

   밤의 코러산트를 본 적이 있어? 그때의 느낌을 설명하자면 그 장관을 처음으로 봤던 때와 비슷했다고 밖에는 표현할 수가 없을 것 같아. 고대의 연구자들은 다른 사람의 정신에 온전하게 뛰어들 때의 감각을— 맞아, 바다에 뛰어들 때의 느낌에 비유했었지만 나는 그때까지 수영을 해본 적이 없었거든. 난 코러산트가 떠올랐어. 스노크가 날 주운 지 얼마 안 됐을 때 코러산트에 데려간 적이 있었거든. 그래, 코러산트에. 아니, 호스니언 프라임은 아니야. 코러산트가 맞아. 내가 거기서 무슨 할 일이 있었던 것도 아닌데 굳이 왜 데려갔는지야 뻔하지. 어린 촌뜨기의 기를 꺾어 놓으려던 거 아니었겠어. 그 자가 하는 일이라는 게 다 그랬지. 하지만 놈의 계획은 반쯤만 들어맞고 반은 틀렸어. 분명 무시무시하도록 압도되긴 했지만 난… 사랑에 빠졌거든.

   스노크는 500 레푸블리카 빌딩에 아파트를 한 층 가지고 있었어. 베일 오르가나도 거기 주소가 있었던 걸로 아는데, 가본 적 있어? 그렇담 너도 거기서 보이는 풍경을 알겠구나. 셔틀에서 내려서 그 건물의 스카이독에 처음으로 발을 내딛던 순간을 잊을 수가 없어. 주위를 빼곡히 메운 천 층 빌딩과 그 아래, 표층에서 지표까지의 오천 백 이십 칠 레벨 사이사이의 모든 틈새들이 무한한 가능성과 약속된 영광을 이야기하며 날 부르는 것 같았지. 언젠가 저 아래의 모든 사람들이 널 알아보게 될 거야 —난 그런 목소리를 들었어— 네가 지나가면 그들은 네 이름을 숨죽여 속삭일 거고 넌 그들에게 눈길 한 번 주지 않을 거야. 마치 처음부터 그렇게 되도록 태어난 사람처럼.

   (레이는 방 건너편 침대 위의 남자를 똑바로 쳐다보았다. 그는 불편한 듯 부스럭거리는 소리를 내며 자세를 바꿨지만 창가에 앉은 그녀에게서 시선을 피하지는 않았다. 그런 점이 마음에 든다고 레이는 새삼스럽게 생각했다.) 

 

\-----

 

   레이는 여자가 주니어 입법 트랙에 진입하러 집을 떠나던 날을 보았다. 짐을 들고 수도로 가는 셔틀에 올라타 손을 흔드는 부모를 바라보며 미소짓는 그녀의 자리에 앉아서, 레이는 불쾌하지 않은 중압감이 무엇인지를 처음으로 알게 되었다. 자쿠에서든 스타디스트로이어 위에서든 레이에게는 숨쉬는 공기처럼 익숙했던 절박함이 그녀에게는 없었다. 물론 아무도 실망시키고 싶지 않았지만 생각대로 되지 않는다 해도 큰 문제는 없을 것임을 여자는 알고 있었다. 그녀가 걷는 길은 칼날 위가 아니다… 혹시 원래 의도했던 길을 벗어나더라도 아래로 떨어지는 것이 아니다. 거기서 이어지는 다른 길로 가면 그만인 것이다.

   레이는 여자가 의원 보좌관을 그만 두던 날을 보았다. 그녀의 출신 행성의 의원은 나이 지긋한 여성으로 데이터패드를 들여다보는 눈가에 깊은 주름이 져 있었다. 어디, 변명이라도 들어보지. 이유가 뭔가? 여자가 집무실에 들어오자 의원은 극적인 동작으로 패드를 내려놓으며 말했다. 레아 오르가나의 저항군에 합류할 겁니다. 의원은 기가 막히다는 듯 한숨을 내뱉었다. 자네돈가? 이런 때에? 여자가 대답을 하지 않자 의원은 말을 이었다. 오르가나 의원은… 아니, 이젠 의원이 아니지, 오르가나는 전쟁 영웅이고 카리스마가 있는 인물이니 자네 같은 젊은이들이 그녀에게 매혹되는 건 어찌 보면 당연해. 하지만 지금 오르가나가 주장하는 위협이란 실체 없는 허깨비, 잿더미 속에서 다시 지지를 끌어모아 보려는 수작에 불과하단 걸 모르겠나? 자네라면 이정도 쯤은 당연히 꿰뚫어 보고 있을 거라 생각했네. 전 그렇게 생각하지 않습니다, 의원님. 여자는 침착하게 말했다. 그리고 지금 공화국 의회에는 이런 위협에 대응할 능력도, 의사도 없다는 게 제겐 명확해 보입니다. 의원은 고개를 흔들었다. 오르가나는 요즘 자신을 장군이라고 부른다더군. 이렇게까지 말하고 싶진 않네만 그 ‘저항군’은 개인에 대한 우상화를 근간으로 돌아가는 극단주의 군벌 집단이라고밖엔 할 수 없어. 자네 같은 인재가 그런 곳에서 재능을 낭비하는 걸 보고만 있을 수 없어 하는 말이네. 정히 싸우고 싶다면 여기, 공화국의 중심에서 싸우면 되잖나. 여자는 미소를 지었다. 의원님이 무어라 생각하시든 괜찮습니다. 저는 이게 지금 해야 할 일이라고 생각하니까요. 여자는 그런 동기로 움직일 수 있는 부류의 사람이었다. ‘해야만 하는 일’이라는 표현은 레이가 이야기를 나누어 본 오더의 주니어 장교들에게서도 많이 들었던 것이었다. 그런 믿음이 그들의 눈이 빛을 발하게끔 하는 것인가 레이는 생각했다.

   레이는 여자가 고향 행성의 딸들과 통화하던 날을 보았다. 레이는 그 아이들의 눈에서 슬픔과 그리움으로 가려지지 않는 존경을 읽었고 여자에게서 온몸이 마비될 것 같은 사랑을 느꼈다. (“그 사람에게는 그때의 나만한 딸이 둘 있었어. 나는 질투 때문에 가슴이 찢어질 것 같았지. 존경할만한 부모를 가졌다는 건 어떤 느낌이야? 아니, 대답하지 않아도 괜찮아.”)

   기억 탐색은 데이터패드를 읽거나 홀로를 보는 것과는 달랐다. 오감 뿐 아니라 감정까지 대상이 느낀 모든 것을 그대로 느낄 수 있었다. 마치 직접 겪었던 것처럼. 모래와 죽은 기계들에 둘러싸여 고립된 채 살아온 레이에게 이 모든… _다른_ 삶의 가능성들은 말도 안 되게 유혹적이었다. (“뭔가가 날 부르는 것 같았어.”) 이 모든 게 네 것이 될 수도 있어. 날 떼어내서 호주머니에 집어넣어. (“난 그게 내가 원하는 것을 보여주리란 걸 알았지.”) 그리고 운카 플럿에게 넘겨주지 말고 집으로 가져가서 잘 어울릴만한 곳을 찾아봐. 노력하면 이어붙인 자국조차 보이지 않도록 감쪽같이 접합할 수 있을 거야. 결과물이 마음에 들면 날 찾아낸 곳으로 돌아가서 다른 부품들을 더 가져와. 그렇게 계속하면, 그러면 그 집은 움막이 아니라 요새가 될 거야 — 네 진정한 모습에 어울리는 요새가. 네가 조금만 더 욕심을 낸다면.

   더,

   더,

_더._

   레이는 수맥에 닿기 위해 돌을 쪼개는 나무뿌리처럼 탐욕스럽게 손을 뻗었다. 시야의 가장자리에 여자가 구겨지듯 무릎을 꿇는 것이 보였지만 이미 신경 쓸 상황이 아니었다.

   그리고 어느 순간, 전력이 차단된 것처럼 팍 하고 눈앞이 깜깜해지며 모든 감각이 상실되었다. 아무것도 보이지도 들리지도 만져지지도 않는 너무나 끔찍한 느낌에 소스라치며 레이는 알현실로 돌아왔다. 여자는 코에서 피를 흘리며 쓰러져 있었다. 크게 뜨인 눈은 유리구슬 같았다. 아무것도 보고 있지 않았다.

   스노크는 쯧 하고 혀 차는 소리를 냈다.

   “아직 갈 길이 멀구나.”

   그가 말했다.

 

   “그리고 그 때 네가 날 깨웠지.” 레이는 말했다.

 

   벤은 레이가 잠들고 나서도 종종 더 늦게 자곤 했다. 그때는 그러질 못했거든. 화물선에서 일하던 시절을 말하는 것이었다. 벤은 미안한 듯이 그런 말을 했다. 대체 무엇이? 레이는 생각했다. 그는 사랑하는 사람들끼리는 잠들고 깨어나는 것까지 한 날 한 시에 해야 한다고 믿는 것처럼 보였다. 벤은 잠든 그녀 옆에 앉아 책을 읽거나 명상을 했다. 가끔 레이가 악몽을 꾸는 것 같으면 벤은 그녀의 이름을 부르거나 어깨를 흔들어 깨웠다. 그날도 그런 날이었다.

   눈을 뜬 레이를 보고 그의 얼굴에 안도하는 기색이 스쳐지나갔다. 어둠 속에서도 벤의 표정은 잘 보였다.

   “순간적으로 네가 안 일어날지도 모른다고 생각했어.” 그가 말했다. “깊게 자는 편이 아니잖아. 그런데 반응이 없어서.”

   레이는 누운 채로 눈을 깜박였다. 이번 꿈은 정말 현실 같았다. 과거의 어느 시점엔 현실이었기 때문에 그런 것이겠지만.

   “내가 얼마나 잤지?”

   “한 시간 정도."

   “그것밖에 안 됐다고?”

   밖에서 비 내리는 소리가 들려오고 있었다. 분명 잠들기 전에는 날이 맑았었다.

   “응.” 그는 단순하게 말했다. “그럴 계절이잖아.” 그가 덧붙였다.

   “무슨 꿈을 꾼 거야?”

   “아무것도.” 레이는 반사적으로 말했다. “아무것도 아니야.”

   “‘아무것도 아니야.’ 그러시겠지.”

   그는 조금 화가 난 것처럼 보였다. 왜 그렇게 드라마틱한지 이해할 수 없었다. 한 번 이야기를 시작했다가는 끝도 없이 길어질 것을 모르는 걸까? 어쨌든 레이는 그가 입을 다물게 하는 가장 효과적인 방법이 뭔지 알고 있었다.

   레이는 몸을 일으키며 그녀 위로 상체를 기울이고 있던 벤을 그대로 밀어 넘어트리고는 놀란 듯 바람 빠지는 소리를 내며 넘어가는 벤 위로 올라타 키스를 퍼부었다. 광대뼈 위에, 귀 아래에, 어깨로 이어지는 목선에, 그리고 한 손은 뒤통수의 머리카락에 얽고 한 손은 느슨한 튜닉 아래로 밀어넣었다. 예상했던 순간에 맞추어 머리 위에서 목이 졸리는 듯한 신음소리를 들었을 때 레이는 슬몃 미소지었다. 그들은 몇 번이고 밟아 본 익숙한 루틴을 따라갈 것이다… 복잡한 매듭을 일일이 풀기에는 참을성이 없는 레이 때문에 이 옷은 머리 위로 제껴지고 말 것이다. 그녀의 허리께에서 어정쩡하게 맴돌고 있는 두 손은 얼마 못 가 착실하게 엉덩이를 움켜쥐어 올 것이고 그렇게 그들은 그들 사이에서만 찾을 수 있는 무엇을 찾아 아래로, 아래로 하강하게 될 터이다.

   그때 벤이 허리를 지나 바지 아래로 내려가려던 레이의 손을 붙잡았다. “레이,” 그가 조금 헐떡이며 말했다. “무슨 일인지 이야기해줘.” 레이는 인상을 썼다. “말은 지겨워서 싫어.” “거짓말.” 그가 바로 말했다. “말하기 싫은 게 있을 때마다 날…….” 벤은 다른 표현을 찾으려고 말을 고르는 것 같았다. 이윽고 그는 포기하고 말을 이었다. “자빠뜨리려고 하잖아. 이러면 정말 싫어.” 레이는 하하하 웃어버렸다. “거짓말.” 둥글게 문지르듯 골반을 한 번 움직이며 그녀가 말했다. 벤은 원망하는 듯한 표정을 지었다. “무슨 일인지 이야기해봐.” 그가 다시 말했고 레이는 자비를 베풀어 그의 무릎에서 내려왔다. 그녀가 허벅지 위로 이불을 덮어주고 뺨에 가볍게 입을 맞추는 일련의 동작을 벤은 얌전히 받아들였다. 레이는 타박타박 소리를 내며 맨발로 걸어가서 창문을 열고 그 앞의 움푹 들어간 공간에 걸터앉았다. 흐릿하게 들리던 빗소리가 차고 습한 공기와 함께 밀려들어와 방 안을 가득 채웠다. 레이는 입술을 한 번 핥고 입을 열었다.

 

\-----

 

   “그리고 그때 네가 날 깨웠지.”

   레이는 말했다. 벤은 생각에 잠긴 눈으로 그녀를 바라보고 있었다. 중간중간 질문을 하거나 추임새를 넣기도 하며 그녀의 이야기를 듣던 그는 어느 순간부터 한 마디도 하지 않고 입을 꾹 다물고 있었다. 

   “그런데 벤, 조금 조용하네.”

   “왜 그 여자의 기억은 훔치지 않았어? 부모에 대한 기억이든 그 딸들에 대한 기억이든….”

   레이는 잠시 침묵했다.

   “마음 속 깊은 곳에선… 훔친 기억들은 진짜가 아니라는 걸 알고 있었던 것 같아. 내가 뭔가를 훔칠 마음을 먹는다는 건 그게 내게는 없다는 반증이지. 그런, 나를 사랑하는 부모에 대한 기억이야말로 내가 다른 무엇보다도 진짜이기를 가장 간절히 원했던 거였으니까, 그런 기억은 건드리지 않았던 거야. 그리고,”

   레이는 고개를 흔들며 미소를 지었다.

   “내 얘기 안 들었어? 다른 사람 머릿속에 들어가 본 게 그때가 처음이었다니까. 그 전에도 무의식적으로야 해왔을지 몰라도 구체적인 기억을 읽는 건 그 날 처음 해본 거였어.”

   “그럴 리가 없는데.”

   벤은 레이에게라기보다는 허공에 대고 말했다.

   “없다니.”

   “하지만 그때 코러산트를 처음 보던 날이 생각났다고… 그럼 그 기억을 얻은 건 언제였던 거야?”

   “무슨 소리야?”

   레이의 반문을 듣고 벤은 입을 벌렸다가 다시 닫고 우물거리며 시선을 떨궜다.

   “뭐야? 말해.”

   레이의 귀에도 자신의 목소리에 섞인 날카로움이 들렸다. 어쩐지 이미 알고 있다. 팔에 소름이 돋고 뱃속이 차갑게 가라앉는다. 이것은 바깥의 찬 공기와는 상관이 없다. 기묘한 불협화음이 귀에 쟁쟁하게 울린다. 이전에도 이런 일이 있었다. 여러 번 있었다. 하지만 그렇다고 해도, 별안간 모든 방향 감각을 잃어버린 듯한 이런 기분은 익숙해지지 않는다……. 벤은 천천히 몸을 일으켜 레이에게 다가와서는 그녀의 발치에 조심스럽게 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 그의 손에 닿는 자신의 손이 차갑고 축축했다.

   “레이… 넌 코러산트에 가본 적이 없어.” 

 

 


End file.
